El reencuentro con la maldad
by Annya Cullen
Summary: La maldad a regresado nuevamente y busca apoderarse de todo lo que conocemos ¿Que harias si tuvieras que arriesgar nuevamente todo, con tal de salvar a la mujer que amas? ¿aceptarias el reto?


.  
  
EL REENCUENTRO CON LA MALDAD  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1: "Un dÃ­a normal"  
  
  
  
Esta historia se sitÃºa 8 meses despuÃ©s de la batalla contra ultimecia, Squall se encontraba en su habitaciÃ³n tomando un descanso, ya que ser el vicepresidente de el garden no le estaba ayudando demasiado y como Rinoa no estaba lo Ãºnico que se le ocurrÃ­a era tomar una siesta.  
  
Squall.-Estoy muy cansado...serÃ¡ mejor que me duerma antes de que...  
  
Zell.-Â¡Â¡Â¡SQUALL!!!  
  
Squall.-(dÃ¡ndose un golpe en la cabeza con la pared) Â¿Que quieres Zell?  
  
Zell.-Â¿PodrÃ­as acompaÃ±arme a Balamb please?  
  
Squall.-Â¿Para que?  
  
Zell.-Lo que pasa es que tengo que llevarle a mi madre Â¡Â¡La medalla que me entregaron!!  
  
Squall.-Â¿Medalla? (pensando)seguro fue por tragÃ³n  
  
Zell.-Â¡Â¡Si!, me la gane en la cafeterÃ­a por comer mas de 20 hot-dogs  
  
Squall.-Lo imaginaba...  
  
Zell.-Â¿Entonces vas o no?  
  
Squall.-(pensando)por dios Â¡Â¡Â¡que alguien me ayude!!!  
  
+++++SEÃ'OR SQUALL SE LE SOLICITA EN LA OFICINA DE EL DIRECTOR KRAMER++++  
  
Squall.-Lo siento tengo algo que hacer (n_n)  
  
Zell.-Esta bien nos veremos luego Â¡Â¡Ciao!!(sale de ahÃ­)  
  
Squall se dirigiÃ³ a la oficina de el director Kramer, sin saber que algo siniestro estaba apunto de ocurrir...  
  
Squall-Director Kramer Â¿Me llamaba?  
  
D.Kramer.-Squall, necesito decirte algo de suma importancia...pero no se como empezar...  
  
Matron.-Yo si..descuida yo se lo dirÃ©  
  
Squall.-Â¡Â¡Matron!!( al verla hace una reverencia como saludo)  
  
Matron.-Squall...lo que te voy a decir es algo muy importante...Â¿Recuerdas que el plan de Ultimecia era comprimir el tiempo?  
  
Squall .-Si(pensando) Â¿como olvidarlo?  
  
Matron.-En el momento en el que la destruyeron, las dimensiones se juntaron, por lo tanto el presente, el pasado y el futuro se unieron por unos instantes.  
  
Esa uniÃ³n dio lugar a que se formara un hoyo en el universo que causo el renacimiento de una de las sorceress que viviÃ³ hace mas de 500 aÃ±os...ella fue conocida por su gran maldad y odio hacia las demÃ¡s personas , su objetivo era apoderarse de el mundo convirtiÃ©ndolo en un lugar oscuro y sombrÃ­o, pero no podrÃ­a lograrlo al menos que fusionara sus poderes con los de otra sorceress y la Ãºnica forma era matarla... pero no lo logro...ya que al intentar robarle sus poderes a otra bruja fue encerrada en un universo alterno...condenada a vagar ahÃ­ por toda la eternidad....  
  
D. Kramer.-Nosotros creemos que su objetivo serÃ¡ tratar de apoderarse de el mundo...por lo que necesitamos de tu ayuda para acabar con ella...  
  
Squall.-De .mi ayuda?  
  
D. Kramer.-Squall sabemos que esta es aun decisiÃ³n difÃ­cil...tendrÃ¡s que dejar todo otra vez y arriesgar tu vida, pero tambiÃ©n nos gustarÃ­a que tomaras en cuenta que tu y tu equipo son los seeds mas capacitados para esta misiÃ³n..  
  
Squall.-Dijeron que esa bruja intentarÃ­a robarle los poderes a la sorceress, eso significa que Â¡Â¡Intentara matar a Rinoa!!  
  
D. Kramer.-Si, asÃ­ es y solo acabando con ella podremos evitarlo...  
  
Matron.-Squall todo queda en tus manos...podemos darte 2 dÃ­as para que decidas...y si no lo haces enviaremos a otro equipo a esta misiÃ³n...  
  
Squall.-En...dos dÃ­as....les darÃ© mi respuesta...  
  
D.Kramer.-Esta bien Squall puedes retirarte...  
  
Squall estaba caminando hacia su habitaciÃ³n...se encontraba muy pensativo con respecto a la charla que habÃ­a tenido hace algunos instantes con el director Kramer y Matron...se encontraba asustado, y no era por que tuviera que arriesgar su vida, si no por que la bruja Â¡Â¡intentarÃ­a acabar con Rinoa!!,  
  
El sabia que si ella lo acompaÃ±aba correrÃ­a un grave riesgo, pero tambiÃ©n sabia que ella no se quedarÃ­a con los brazos cruzados al saber que no irÃ­a con el, y que ella preferirÃ­a arriesgarse con tal de permanecer a su lado...esta idea hizo reÃ­r un poco al chico de cabellos cafÃ©s, cuando de pronto...  
  
Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿????.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Squally!!!!!!!!(se cuelga de su cuello)  
  
Squall.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Rinoa!!!!Â¿Que haces qui tan tarde? creÃ­ que ya estabas dormida  
  
Rinoa.-Nop, voy llegando...es que habÃ­a tantas cosas que hacer en Galbaldia que perdÃ­ la nociÃ³n de el tiempo n_n u tu Â¿Donde estabas?  
  
Squall.-Por ahÃ­ atendiendo unos asuntos con el director Kramer...Rinoa...yo necesito hablar contigo...  
  
Rinoa.-Â¿Â¿Â¡Â¡Ahora??!! Â¿Por que mejor no me lo cuentas maÃ±ana en nuestro viaje a la playa ? es que estoy muy cansada..O  
  
Squall.-Esta bien..  
  
Rinoa.-Oye Squally  
  
Squall.-Â¿Que?  
  
Rinoa.-Â¿Me cargas?  
  
Squall.-....  
  
Rinoa.-Por favor  
  
Squall.-SÃºbete.  
  
Rinoa se trepo en la espalda de Squall y asÃ­ se fueron hasta llegar a la habitaciÃ³n..  
  
Squall.-Rinoa bÃ¡jate pesas...  
  
Squall.-Rini llegamos  
  
Squall volteo a ver a Rinoa, quien ya se encontraba dormida muy placenteramente en su espalda...asÃ­ que decidiÃ³ no despertarla y recostarla sobre la cama....el mirarla asÃ­ tan tranquila era lo que en realidad hacia de Squall el hombre mas feliz de el mundo , el saber que ella siempre estarÃ­a ahÃ­ por el y para el era una sensaciÃ³n realmente agradable que lo llenaba de felicidad...desde aquel dÃ­a en el que Ultimecia fue destruida ella siempre habÃ­a estado a su lado, y esto era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante...  
  
Lo Ãºnico que se le ocurriÃ³ hacer en ese momento para ser totalmente feliz fue recostarse al lado de su amada y abrazarla, para asÃ­ sentir que ella no se irÃ­a jamÃ¡s de su lado...con estos pensamientos Squall se quedo dormido.  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente:  
  
Rinoa.-Squall....Squally....despierta....Squally....  
  
Squall.-ZZZZZZZ....UMH.....Â¿Que?....  
  
Rinoa.-Despierta, ya es hora de irnos...  
  
Squall.-Creo que seria mejor quedarnos (toma a rinoa de la cintura y la abraza)  
  
Rinoa.-Lo se, pero ya les prometimos a los demÃ¡s que iremos...ademÃ¡s ya son las 11 de la maÃ±ana n_n  
  
Squall.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Â¿Que las once????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DespuÃ©s de un despertar algo pesado Squall y Rinoa salieron de la habitaciÃ³n a las 12 para encontrarse en el jardÃ­n con los demÃ¡s...  
  
Selphie.-Vaya ya era hora  
  
Quistis.-Â¿por fin despertÃ³ el bello durmiente?  
  
Rinoa.-Si, algo tarde pero despertÃ³ Â¿verdad Squally?  
  
Irvine.-Por lo menos no son los Ãºnicos que faltan...  
  
Zell.-(corriendo casi a desmayarse con la pobre niÃ±a de la pigtail atrÃ¡s)Ya.....ahhh estamos ahhhh aquÃ­....  
  
Selphie.-Que falta de delicadeza Zell...  
  
Seifer.-Bueno, van a seguir cuchicheando o Â¿ nos vamos a ir ya?  
  
Quistis.-Seifer querido cierra la boca ja, ja, ja...  
  
Rinoa.-Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡VAMONOS!!!!!!!!  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Este es mi segundo intento fallido de un fic de final fantasy 8 (u_u)bueno esta historia va hacer algo larga, y espero que les guste , recuerden que si tienen alguna duda o comentario escriban a anami_sorita@hotmail.com o sora_de_ishida@hotmail.com bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Atte.-Sora de Ishida (Anami)  
  
(final fantasy no es mÃ­o asÃ­ que no me demandes!!!!!!!) 


End file.
